


Werewolves

by torch



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for jamjar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves

"That is stupid. There is no such thing as werewolves." Klaus frowned. "Are no such things?" He laced his coffee with more whisky. "Your stories would not even frighten a small child."

"Didn't you hear that eerie howl?"

"Yes. Wind in the chimney."

"Isn't the moon full tonight?"

"No. The full moon was last night."

"Aren't you really rather frightened, and you'd like me to hold you and comfort you?"

"No, you pervert." Klaus poured more whisky in Dorian's coffee, too. "And if you don't stop this fucking nonsense, you're sleeping alone tonight."

Dorian smiled and bit Klaus' earlobe. "Arooo."


End file.
